Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and to a method for establishing a wireless link between a mobile device and a wireless enabled device, a wireless enabled device being a device that is configured to establish a wireless link with other devices.
Description of Related Art
Wireless enabled devices, i.e. electric devices having a WiFi capability and being able to establish a wireless link to other devices to receive and/or transmit data or any kind of information, are nowadays in widespread use. Such wireless enabled devices include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, PDAs, photo cameras, video cameras, portable music or video players, TV-sets, disc players, personal computers (PCs) or gaming devices. Examples for disc players are DVD players or Blu-ray players. Examples for personal computers (PCs) are desktop computers, notebook computers, netbooks or so-called ultra-books. Examples for gaming devices are video game consoles or handheld/portable game consoles. Some wireless enabled devices (including some of those mentioned before) can be used as mobile devices.
To establish a wireless link to another device, i.e. a target wireless enabled device, the user currently has to choose the target wireless enabled device from a device list shown on a screen of the user's actual wireless enabled device. Said device list generally established based on a device discovery protocol. For instance, when setting up wireless connection on a personal computer or a tablet computer, the operating system of such computer will generally ask the user to choose the desired target wireless enabled device from one or more wireless base station (e.g. a wireless hot spot, wireless access point, or the like) candidates. However, it has been found that such a user interface is not sufficiently comfortable and not sufficiently easy to use, i.e. it does not allow an intuitive user operation.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.